Formation d'une vie
by Asagie
Summary: Les ordres avaient orchestré sa vie. Qu'il les suive ou non. OS


**Nouveau petit OS cette fois-ci centré sur John. Enfin Sherlock joue aussi un rôle important. Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits FoF (une heure, un thème car écrire au milieu de la nuit, c'est plus marrant) avec pour thème "obéir".**

 **Comme d'hab' tous les retours sont bons à prendre et dans tous les cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

-Quoi Sherlock ? Si je n'ai pas répondu à tes trente derniers messages c'est que je ne le pouvais pas.

John Watson, médecin de son métier et accompagnant Sherlock dans toutes ces enquêtes le plus clair de son temps, n'avait pas vraiment reçu trente messages. Sherlock le lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer. Il n'en avait reçu que vingt-trois. Il ne fallait pas exagérer voyons !

Mais là n'était pas le problème de données pas suffisamment précises, ce que John tentait de faire comprendre à son colocataire c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à la moindre de ses demandes. Que cela lui plaise ou non mais il était praticien dans un cabinet et avait donc des patients auxquels il se devait de leur donner toute sa concentration. Chose impossible avec un téléphone qui vibrait en continu. Il avait donc, entre deux patients, appelé le détective consultant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre en continu à toutes ses sollicitations. Enfin le sens de l'appel devait être celui-ci, mais sa patience avait atteint ses limites au cours de l'échange et les mots avaient été un peu plus tranchants.

-Bordel Sherlock, tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ou non ? J'ai des obligations que je ne peux laisser de côté ainsi.

Sa vie n'avait été finalement que l'enchainement d'ordres qu'il avait le plus souvent suivi. D'abord avec sa famille, élève brillant et bien moins problématique que sa sœur. Il avait suivi le petit mode d'emploi du parfait frère et fils en passant de chaque côté de la balance du conflit familiale pour tenter d'aider les deux camps. Cela avait été épuisant et nombre de fois il avait voulu tout envoyer balader mais il avait tenu le coup ne refusant jamais si sa sœur ou ses parents lui demandaient de l'aide. Même si ce qu'ils avaient pu lui demander lui paraissait totalement absurde.

Alors oui, les obligations et les ordres il en connaissait un rayon.

D'autant plus avec son passage à l'armée. Si il y a un lieu où les ordres devenaient lois c'était bien l'armée. Il s'y était plié, avait fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé, avait vu ses rêves et sa naïveté se détruire petit à petit, avait fait couler le sang, avait sauvé des vies aussi il est vrai mais avait bien trop de sang sur les mains pour un médecin selon lui.

-Comment ça la bronchite du petit Tony n'a pas d'importance ? Non Sherlock, je ne vais pas répondre au moindre de tes petits caprices.

La première fois qu'il avait sciemment et délibérément allé contre un règlement c'est lorsqu'il avait rejoint l'armée contre l'avis de ses parents. Une dispute de trop et les mots de trop avaient été la goute d'eau qui avait fait déborder un vase bien trop plein à la contenance pourtant remarquable. Cela l'avait conduit dans cet enfer de sable et à une sortie avec en prime un PTSD et une cane qui lui rappelait à chaque déplacement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ainsi il était presque tombé dans la facilité à son retour d'Afghanistan se disant qu'il était peut-être plus simple de juste suivre les ordres des autres.

Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Sherlock Holmes qui à lui seul arrivait à symboliser toutes les facettes de la désobéissance face à une quelconque forme d'autorité. Par son métier, sa façon de vivre et de côtoyer les personnes qui l'entourent, il avait pu montrer à John une autre façon de vivre sa vie. Il s'y était plongé à corps perdu et avait trouvé une nouvelles forme de tranquillité.

-Tu es où ? C'est bon j'ai compris je vais m'arranger, j'arrive.

John raccrocha avec un soupire de résignation et sortit de son cabinet. Il croisa Sarah et son air mutin dût être suffisamment explicite.

-C'est bon, vas-y John, tu m'en devras une, dit Sarah en lui faisant signe de déguerpir.

John la remercia avec un sourire et sortit rapidement du bâtiment, se trouvant des les rues toujours aussi noires de monde et tentant de faire arrêter un taxi. Il ne réussit qu'à la troisième tentative. Seul Sherlock, pour une raison totalement inconnue, réussissait toujours à faire arrêter le premier taxi passant devant lui avec une aisance naturelle et hors du commun. Peut-être était-ce du à son aura bourgeoise qui poussait quiconque à obéir à ses ordres sans poser de question...

-John te voilà enfin, fit Sherlock sans se retourner à l'arrivé de John alors qu'il regardait avec précision une trace de pas dans la boue près de la Tamise, appels Graham, j'ai notre coupable.

John ne prit pas la peine de s'insurger sur le fait que Sherlock l'avait fait se déplacer pour juste cela, ni qu'il n'appelait toujours pas le DI par son prénom. Non, rien de tout cela, il prit son téléphone et fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Peut-être était-il le genre de personne faite pour obéir à des gens comme Sherlock ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette question. Sherlock déjà se retourna vers lui et avec des étoiles pleins les yeux, impatient de lui faire part de son raisonnement auprès du public toujours aussi enthousiaste qu'est John.

-Ne me dis pas que tu voulais aller à l'encontre de ce fou tout seul ? Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne devais plus refaire ça !

-Ta présence est là pour démontrer que je ne comptais pas y aller seul, John. Allez, viens on a pas de temps à perdre avant que Graham n'arrive.

John se massa l'arrête du nez et finit par suivre Sherlock. Leur duo avait encore du travail sur les bras.


End file.
